howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons: Race to the Edge
}} Overview Dragons: Race to the Edge, commonly simply referred to as Race to the Edge or just abbreviated as RTTE, is the Netflix Original series of the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' franchise. It bridges the time gap between Dragons: Defenders of Berk, and How to Train Your Dragon 2. The series first premiered on June 26, 2015, and on average, new seasons drop every 6-7 months. Each season consists of 13 episodes and there will be 6 seasons total, the last of which is expected to end where the events of the second movie begin. While it still takes place before How to Train Your Dragon 2, it features the characters in their designs in Dawn of the Dragon Racers, as it takes place three years after the end of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Production Based on DreamWorks Animation’s hit How to Train Your Dragon films, the episodes bridge the gap between the first feature film and the sequel How to Train Your Dragon 2, which hit theaters in the summer of 2014. Weaving a continuous storyline, the television series works in tandem with the feature films and DVD specials, allowing fans to delve deeper into dragon lore. From the origin of Hiccup’s new flight suit and the secrets of his dragon blade to the young Viking’s budding romance with Astrid, DreamWorks Dragons on Netflix gives viewers rich details of the larger narrative with the introduction of new dragons, exotic places and worlds unknown. Race to the Edge will consist of 6 seasons with 13 episodes each, adding for a total of 78 new episodes and they will place between Defenders of Berk and How to Train Your Dragon 2. Jay Baruchel and America Ferrera who voice the two young Viking heroes in the feature film return to the television series to voice Hiccup and Astrid, and are joined by Christopher Mintz-Plasse and TJ Miller who will reprise their roles as Fishlegs and Tuffnut in the series. “The How to Train Your Dragon franchise has been incredible to work with,” said Art Brown and Douglas Sloan, show runners on DreamWorks Dragons. "There is so much rich material available to us in the TV world that we can really dig in and create a different yet complementary experience to the feature films." Wondercon Anaheim featured a panel hosting an exclusive sneak peek of the 1st season on April 5th 2015, along with other DreamWorks shows featured on Netflix. New Characters and Dragons Characters *Ryker *Viggo Grimborn *Magnus *Agnar *Tuffnut's Chicken *Mala *Throk Dragon Characters *Smidvarg *Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior *Tormentor *Speedy *Girl Hookfang *Hookfire, Fangmaster and Hookblazefang *Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare *Bandit *Dustbrawler Dragons *Fireworm *Smothering Smokebreath *Screaming Death *Flightmare *Speed Stinger *Snow Wraith *Night Terror *Deathsong *Catastrophic Quaken *Razorwhip *Armor Wing *Buffalord *Singetail *Cavern Crasher *Triple Stryke *Eruptodon *Submaripper *Shadow Wing *Small Shadow *Fire Terror *Shellfire *Sandbuster *Sentinel *Slitherwing Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Thomas F. Wilson as Bucket *Tom Kenny as Silent Sven/Mulch (season 3) *Brook Chalmers as Sven/Captain Vorg/Magnus/several extras *Paul Rugg as Savage, Alvin's second-in-command, later Dagur's *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged, leader of the Berserkers *Michael Goldstrom as Trader Johann *Mae Whitman as Heather, a friend of the Dragon Riders, as well as Dagur's long lost sister *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn *James Arnold Taylor as Throk *Adelaide Kane as Mala *JB Blanc as Ryker *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan Trivia *This series is one of the series that is a part of DreamWork Animation's deal with Netflix for providing over 300 hours of content to the streaming service. *As of October 1, 2016, Seasons 1 and 2 of Race to the Edge are available to purchase on Itunes in HD for $14.99 each. **As of October 1, 2016, Seasons 1 and 2 of Race to the Edge are also available on Amazon in HD for $14.99 each. *Alfred Molina, who voices Viggo, also starred with Jay Baruchel in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Coincidentally, the film premiered the same year as How to Train Your Dragon, and Molina also played the villain. See Also *Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 *Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 *Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 *Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 *Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 *Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Tv series) Category:Media